A.F.C. Emley
Association Football Club Emley | nickname = Pewits | shortname = AFC Emley | founded = 2005 | dissolved = | ground = Welfare Ground | capacity = 2,000 | owner = | chairman = Graham Roys | manager = Darren Hepworth | coach = | currentleague = Northern Counties East Football League Division One | currentposition = | lastseason = 2010-11 | lastleague = Northern Counties East Football League Division One | lastposition = 8th | current = 2011-12 | website = http://www.afcemley.co.uk/index.html | firstgame = | largestwin = | worstdefeat = | topscorer = | fansgroup = | honours = | American = }} AFC Emley are an English football club based in Emley, near Huddersfield, West Yorkshire. The club was formed in 2005 by officials of the old Emley A.F.C. after the old club moved to Wakefield in 2000 and are now called Wakefield F.C.. = = The original Emley's history stretches back as far as 1903 in the small Yorkshire village. They were somewhat successful in Yorkshire non-league football over the years, winning several championships. They were perhaps most famous for their FA Cup run in 1997/98 which saw them playing against West Ham United in the third round. Things started to go wrong for the original club in 2000 after the Northern Premier League Premier Division announced new ground regulation rulings. Emley were unable to improve their ground, and moved to Wakefield to avoid being thrown out of the league. This move and the name change to Wakefield & Emley in 2003, alienated the fans from the humble village of Emley who had supported the club throughout the years. The final straw came when the Northern Counties East League discontinued its reserve league. The reserve team had continued to play at the old Welfare Ground in Emley even after the first team move to Wakefield. As the reserve team was disbanded, several officials formed the new and current club under the name AFC Emley in 2005, back in their home village. During their first season, the new club finished third in the West Yorkshire League Division One, under the management of the former reserve team management duo of Nicky Bramald and Ray Dennis. The following season they were accepted into the Northern Counties East Football League Division One, and have remained there ever since. For the 2008-09 season, AFC Emley appointed Ian Banks, ex Barnsley, Leicester City, WBA, Rotherham United, Huddersfield Town, Bradford City & Darlington footballer as first team manager assisted by Ashley Berry and ex Hartlepool United and Darlington defender Grant Crookes as 1st team coach. Grant Crookes was later appointed assistant manager due to Ash Berry resigning as assistant manager 3 weeks into the season. During the 2009/10 AFC Emley entered a reserve team in Division 2 of the West Riding league, and won the divisional cup and promotion to Division 1 under the management of Darren Hepworth. However, the first team failed to turn a promising start into a promotion challenge and at the end of the season the club mutually parted company with Ian Banks and Grant Crookes. Darren Bland, who was previously assistant manager at Worksop Town and manager at Staveley Miners Welfare FC, took over for the 2010/11 season but a poor start saw the club and manager part company and the promotion of Darren Hepworth as caretaker manager, with Nicky Bramald and Ray Dennis back in charge of the reserves. On the 15th February 2011 it was announced that Darren had been given the AFC Emley manager's job on a permanent basis. AFC Emley was voted the 2007-08 'best away day of the season' by the Scarborough Athletic fanzine Abandon Chip!. Current squads First Team Squad Players in on loan Players out on loan Reserve Squad Academy Management and coaching staff Current coaching staff Club alumni Former players Managers Club honours Domestic league Domestic cup European competition Statistics and records Attendance Transfers Record results and performances Defeats Club league highs and lows Club goal records External links and references *Wikipedia Category:English clubs